Godzilla and Mothra vs Bagan
by crashzilla09
Summary: This is a monster point of view story. Bagan attacks Monster Island and threatens to destroy the world until he faces Godzilla and earns the title 'King of Monsters'. Rated M for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Note: I still own nothing

After the defeat of SpaceGodzilla the rest of Earth's monsters went to celebrate their victory. There was Kamacaras, Kumonga, Mothra, Baragon, King Ceaser, Rodan, Anguirus, Varan, Manda and most importantly Godzilla. Kumonga accidentally spat some web on Kamacaras. "Hey!" "Sorry" Godzilla chuckled at this. Then he decided to go for a little walk. Mothra saw him leave and decided to follow him. King Ceaser just saw Mothra leave to ketch up to Godzilla and smirked. "And he's about to attack and then when he's not looking.. Boom! Right in his face!" all the monsters were laughing and having fun imitating what just happened at the last fight.

Godzilla stopped on the beach and looked at the sky. Then he heard movement behind him. "You know it's ok to ask if you can tag along" "I know" said Mothra as she went next to him. "So what's on your mind?" she asked. "A lot of things. The most important thing is.. I don't know what to do now since SpaceGodzilla is gone" "Oh, our 'son'" "Sure.. I suppose if that is what you want to call it" "Doesn't matter to me. I'm just glad you're safe right now" "Well in that case don't be glad too long because you know I have unfinished business with the humans" "Maybe you don't have to continue on this path" "Why not? It's all I know what to do" "Please Godzilla there has to be something else for you to do" "Like what? Be a Guardian such as yourself?" "Well it can help you bring peace to yourself and others" "How can I do that?" "I can show you, just give me a chance" "Maybe I don't want to, even if you can what will happen after that? All I know is that there is too much pain in my life and that is all I know" "There is more than that Godzilla, much more" "How? How can there be more than what I already know? Destruction is all around us even you cause damage to some monsters. If there is more than what you say I think I might as well die." "Don't ever say that! You are more to me than you think!" "How? More to you than a mutant? It's all that I am!" "You are more to me because I love you!" For a moment there was silence between them. Then Mothra spoke again "Please.. no more talk of.. destruction.. I want to be with you for as long as I live. I don't want to fight with you anymore Godzilla.. please.. let me help you.. let me show you that there is more than destruction" Godzilla stood baffled. He didn't know what to say to her. Then he finally said something "You.. really mean that?" "Yes, with all my heart" "Nobody has ever loved me before" "Except your father" "Yeah.. except my father. What I don't understand is why choose me over anybody else on this island?" "Because you and I had more fights with you than anybody else, that also includes when we were allies" "Wow. So you warmed up to my company is that what your saying?" "Yes, I've wanted to tell you this for a while, I just didn't get a chance until now" "How much do you love me?" "Enough to do this" she then embraced him and kissed him. When she pulled away Godzilla felt a tingling sensation in his heart "I feel funny on the inside" "Good you now know what love feels like" "Is it? Wow I never knew" Then he started to choke a little with emotions and Mothra comforted him. "What's happening?" "You are starting to feel" "It's feels.. like.. nothing I ever felt before" he started to sob and Mothra hugged him and kissed him on the head.

Back at the party Anguirus noticed Godzilla wasn't there. "Hey, where's Godzilla?" "Yeah and where's Mothra?" Manda asked. King Ceaser snickered a little. "What is so funny?" "Well let's just say Godzilla went for a walk and an 'angel' followed him" "Oh, I hope it's good, I'm gonna check it out" Rodan said a little excited and when he got there he saw Mothra on top of Godzilla doing a little 'dance' on the ground. Rodan then came back to the party and said "It's better than I thought boys: They are doing 'it'" "What do you mean?" Baragon asked Anguirus then whispered in his ear what he meant then Baragon understood. Then Godzilla and Mothra got back to the party and everyone cheered. "What is this all about?" Godzilla asked "Let's hear it for the King and Queen of monsters!" They continued to cheer and both Godzilla and Mothra blushed. "Well, congrats to both of you and I will see you both at the wedding" King Ceaser said as he went to his sleeping spot. Then soon enough everyone did the same. The only difference is that Godzilla and Mothra were sleeping together this time.

On Hawaii, everything seemed normal, nothing big happening, no volcanos, no monsters or anything big. However at midnight the ground shook. Everyone thought it was an Earthquake until the ground started bursting open and a monster formed out of the ground. It was a monster everyone thought was a myth, Bagan. Bagan crumbled all the structors in his way. The military did the best they could to stop the monster, but he was too powerful. Once he was in the ocean he headed for Monster Island to challenge the king of monsters.

Back on Monster Island everyone was asleep. Then Mothra woke up and remembered something she needed to do. So she decided to wake up Godzilla so he would know where she was and not to suspect anything. "Godzilla?" She whispered. Godzilla just grumbled. She tried three more times. It was starting to get annoying, so she decided to open his eyes for him then he finally woke up. "Huh? What? Oh it's just you Mothra. What did you need?" "Actually I just woke you up to let you know I was heading back to Infant Island to check on the fairies." "Ok, just don't be away too late" "I won't" She said then kissed him on the cheek. "I'm still not used to that" "You will eventually" Mothra assured Godzilla then with that she left and Godzilla went back to sleep. Two hours later a scream was heard on the island. Godzilla went to investigate then when he got there he saw Kamacaras torn to pieces. Everyone saw the horrible sight. Then a dark figure appeared behind Godzilla with glowing red eyes. "Hello everyone, it's time to die" he said in a dark voice.

On Infant Island Mothra checked on her fairies and when she was about to leave they asked her "So, how are things with Godzilla so far?" when she was about to speak and explosion was seen on Monster Island. Mothra started to panic her heart was racing. Then she went off to see if Godzilla was ok. When she got back she saw fire everywhere, all the trees, all the grass, everything was destroyed. She saw the horror that you would normally see in horror movies, possibly worse. She saw body parts all over the place, guts all over and blood nearly everywhere. She still hadn't seen any sign of Godzilla. She ended up crying thinking he was dead. Then she saw Godzilla on the beach lying on the ground, unconscious. He was in bad shape, gashes all over, and bones were exposed in small places. At first Mothra thought for sure Godzilla was dead, the she heard him moan, that was a sign he was still alive. Then without hesitation she grabbed Godzilla and went back to Infant Island.

Godzilla woke up only to see himself in a beautiful place that almost looks like it was all in a cave. "Am I dead?" He asked himself. "No, you're not" the mysterious voices said. Godzilla startled and looked around to see who it was. "Who's there?" "Don't worry Godzilla, we are no threat to you" "So, you're saying I'm not dead. Then where am I?" "You are in the cave of Infant Island" "Wow, Mothra sure knows how to decorate" "You have no idea" "Where is Mothra anyway?" "She's still grieving on what she saw on Monster Island" "That bad?" "Yep. She was more concerned for you though, she hoped you would be still alive" "That's actually nice to know. Should I talk to her?" "You can try, but we can't guarantee she will respond" So Godzilla took a deep breath and went up to Mothra who is sobbing over the loss of their friends. "I hope I didn't come in at the wrong time" Godzilla said. Mothra turned around and saw Godzilla back on his feet. For a while she didn't say anything. "Ok, if you don't want to.." He got interrupted by Mothra who just embraced him. "Oh, Godzilla you have no idea how horrified I was when I heard that explosion. I was so scared. I thought you were gone.. I was crying.. I just can't bare the thought of loosing you!" She said sobbing in his chest. Godzilla did the best he could to comfort her "I'm here now and I'm still alive. I promise you I won't leave your side" "Never?" "Never" Mothra stared at him for a while then gave him a kiss.

Back with Bagan, he searched the whole island to try to find Godzilla. There was no sign of him. Bagan got pissed and went on a rampage on humanity. His rage went from Monster Island to Japan then to China and the list goes on. Chaos was spreading and all Godzilla and Mothra can do was wait until Godzilla got better to fight so they could go after him.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I own nothing

As Bagan continued on his rampage a mysterious figure with flames spinning comes from the sky. Bagan Stopped and waited for the figure to show his face. Then when the figure landed, it was Gamera. Gamera said "Your days of torturing humanity are over!" "I heard of you, you are a monster that comes to save children aren't you?" Bagan said in an insulting tone. "So?" "So, you are a wimp. Protecting children, what a pathetic waste of time. Quite honestly, I don't know who's more pathetic Godzilla for loving an insect or you for protecting children" "You faced Godzilla?" "Oh yeah, I burned his whole entire island till there was nothing but ash all over the place" Then Gamera thought 'If Godzilla had trouble with him, then he is probably is stronger than I thought'. Bagan then said "Now get out of the way school girl or things will get ugly" "No!" Gamera responded. "Then join the fate of the other monsters" Then the two monsters charged at each other and started to fight.

Back with Godzilla and Mothra, the sun shined brighter then jewels and Godzilla walked out of the cave and took a whiff of fresh air and said to himself "What a beautiful day" Godzilla felt more happy and less cranky. Godzilla then sat down and enjoyed the view from the beach. "Hello big boy" a female voice said in a sexy tone. Godzilla turned around and saw it was Mothra "Oh hey baby, how are you this fine day?" Godzilla asked sweetly "Never been happier in my life" Mothra said "Same here" And they both kissed. Then Mothra sat next to Godzilla and laidher head on his shoulder and enjoyed the view from the beach. Then Godzilla put his arm around Mothra and laid his head oh her head. Then a figure was seen in a distance. Godzilla and Mothra got up at this surprise. Then the figure landed on the beach with a bunch of scratches and blood on him. It was Gamera. "Help me.. Bagan.. destroying.. humanity.." Gamera then fell and both Godzilla and Mothra took him in the cave to heal.

Bagan continued his rampage then all of the sudden a machine landed behind Bagan. It was Mechagodzilla. Mechagodzilla then said "Target acquired. Preparing to fire" 'These humans really think this tin can could defeat me? How cute' Bagan thought. "Firing in progress" Mechagodzilla said and fired some weapons. They all hit Bagan, but nothing was effective. "Switching to primary weaponry" Mechagodzilla said. Then Mechagodzilla's mouth opened and fired a beam at Bagan. Bagan flew back and into a building. Mechagodzilla walked up to Bagan only to have a surprise attack from Bagan. Mechagodzilla goes down and can't get up. Then Bagan goes to Mechagodzila and finishes him off with a beam to his head destroying it. Bagan then continues rampaging with nobody left to stop him.

Godzilla helped Mothra try to heal Gamera. When they did the best they could they just waited for Gamera to recover. After a while of resting Gamera then got up and met the two monsters that helped him. "Thanks for saving me" Gamera said "No problem Gamera" Godzilla said "Why did you try to go against Bagan?" Mothra asked. "It's my duty to protect humanity. As yours is to protect the Earth" Gamera said "But I'm no guardian. I'm just.. a mutant" Godzilla said in a sad tone. "Because you weren't born a guardian doesn't mean you can't be a guardian. A guardian is someone who is willing to protect something with their life" "But there is nothing for me to protect" "What about her? I think she's worth protecting." Gamera said gesturing to Mothra. "Yeah, but she's already protecting all who call her" "There can be more than one guardian. You can be in stories with her, become a legend and being adored by humanity for generations" Godzilla then gave a look at Mothra and sighed. Then he looked back at Gamera. Gamera continued to talk "I need your help Godzilla. The only way for us to defeat him is if we all team up and face Bagan. Only the combined strength of all three of us can bring this bastard down. What do you say?" Gamera asked sticking out his hand for a hand shake. Godzilla thought about it and decided what to do.

A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger. I'm just trying to keep this story interesting. Read and Review please.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: I own nothing

Godzilla then grabbed Gamera's hand and shook it. "It is agreed then. We all fight together" Gamera said. They waited a little while longer until Gamera was done healing. Then when he recovered they all left to find Bagan and stop him.

Bagan continued his rampage on humanity. Destroying everything he could see. Flames were high, rubble was on the ground and smoke filled the air. No matter how many helicopters, tanks and planes went after him he still destroyed them all. Than another machine landed, but this time it was a different machine. It was MONGERA. 'These pathetic humans don't know when to quit' Bagan thought to himself. Then the machine launched two missiles from it's pointy arms and hit Bagan. But nothing happened. Then the machine launched a beam from it's belly and hit Bagan. Gat a little damage from that. Then the machine charged and used it's drill to drill into Bagan. Blood was squirting from Bagan. Then Bagan launched an attack on MONGERA and sent the machine flying into a building. As the machine went down a bunch planes came behind Bagan and fired at him. Bagan turned around to see a huge flock of planes go over him. Bagan then launched a beam at the planes.

Godzilla, Mothra and Gamera all came on shore to see a huge wasteland of destroyed structures. "I thought I was the one who usually destroys buildings" Godzilla said. "That doesn't matter, what matters is that we stop Bagan from destroying anything else." Gamera said. The three monsters then saw some explosions in a distance. They went to investigate where the explosions were coming from then they couldn't believe what they saw. "Fireworks? What culture uses fireworks in the middle of summer?" Gamera said. Then they took a long look and realized something. "We went the wrong way!" They all said in unison. They were in the United States while Bagan was still attacking China. "Shit! I feel so stupid now!" Godzilla said "Me too! I never felt so embarrassed in my life!" Mothra said. "It's ok, we can still catch up to him if we go the other way now" Gamera said. Then they went as fast as they can the other way.

Bagan continued his attack on the planes and destroyed most of them. Bagan was having a hard time trying to destroy the rest of the planes. When he eventually got them all, he turned to MONGERA who was still struggling to get up. Bagan went up to the machine and was preparing to finish it off. Then a blue beam hit Bagan on his back and made him fly into another building. Them machine looked and saw Mothra, Gamera and Godzilla. When the machine saw Godzilla it said "Destroy" the machine was attempting to attack Godzilla then the machine stopped and the top part of his body was spinning like crazy. Bagan got up and saw this and stared in disbelief. Then when the machine stopped spinning the machine was doing a robot dance while Mr. Roboto was being played. The monsters just stared at each other and waited for the machine to stop. Then the machine shut down and went limp.

For a while all four monsters just stared to see if the machine can still move. Then Godzilla came up and tapped the machine on the shoulder and the machine fell to the ground. "Oops.. my bad" Godzilla said. Bagan's eye twitched in annoyance of all the stalling. "Enough! Are we going to fight or not?" Bagan said challenging them. "We are!" Gamera said. "You destroyed my home, killed my friends and killed some humans!" Godzilla said "Why do you care if I kill humans?" Bagan asked "Because it's my job for killing humanity if they progress too much!" "Uh.. ok.. You still are going to die" "We'll see" Godzilla said. Then all three monsters got ready for the fight of their lives against Bagan.


	4. Chapter 4

Note: I own nothing

Gamera fired fire balls at Bagan. Mothra swooped down and forced Bagan to fall. Bagan fired a beam and missed Mothra. When Bagan managed to get back on his feet, he was hit in the face with a fire ball. Bagan fired his beam again and Godzilla intercepted it with his beam. Godzilla struggled to force his beam over Bagan's then Bagan managed to get the upper hand and hit Godzilla. Bagan stood over Godzilla then Mothra came and charged into Bagan causing him to fall again. Gamera came and grabbed Bagan and tossed him threw buildings. Godzilla got up and prepared for another attack. Bagan was under a lot of rubble. Then Godzilla was walking to the pile of rubble then Bagan bursted out of the rubble and launched a beam at Godzilla and hit him. Godzilla falls and gets kicked by Bagan as he was down. Mothra then shot her beams at Bagan and forced him to fall over. She landed on top of Godzilla and began healing him. Then Bagan let out a roar then grabbed and threw Mothra into a building knocking her out. "Mothra!" Godzilla shouted. Then he turned his attention to Bagan. "You are going to pay for hurting her!" Godzilla shouted. "Oh yes the love. I see the love between you two is great and it's making me sick" "Don't you dare talk about her like that!" "Come come now Godzilla. Do you honestly think she likes you for who you are? Have you two even talked about it?" "Actually yes we did. And I do want to spend the rest of my life with her" "How touching. Too bad your going to die" Bagan then reached into the ground and pulled out a sword. "A sword? Really?" Godzilla said. "You don't know what kind of sword this is do you?" "It just looks like and ordinary sword" "This is the killing sword, one stab with this and you'll be dead in minutes"

Bagan then was attacked by Gamera and Gamera got stabbed with it. "Gamera!" Godzilla shouted. "Oh don't tell me you care for him too. He's nothing but a child protector" "He was the guardian of humans.. now he's gone and you will pay!" Godzilla then got enraged and his spines started to glow red then a red beam came out and hit Bagan and made Bagan drop his sword. Godzilla went up to Gamera to see if he can still fight. "Gamera? Can you still fight" "I'm.. sorry Godzilla... I can't move on... Grab my hand" Godzilla paused for a moment then grabbed his hand and energy was coursing threw his body. When it was done Gamera said "I give you the honor of being a guardian. You are now the King of monsters and the Protector of man. Defeat this bastard for me" "I will" Godzilla said. Then Gamera gave a weak smile then went limp. Gamera was dead.

Godzilla looked at the body and a tear went down his face. Then he touched his face and realized that he was feeling now. Then he looked at Bagan who was getting up. Godzilla then started to growl with tears going down his eyes. Then Godzilla let out a roar so loud the ground shook. Mothra woke up and saw what was happening. Then Godzilla and Bagan fought. It was the most brutal, bloody and violent fight anyone has ever seen. Mothra looked in surprise on how strong Godzilla just got. Then Godzilla used his beam over and over on Bagan's chest. Then on the last beam attack the beam went threw Bagan and Bagan fell. Godzilla roared in victory. Godzilla then turned around and saw Mothra. Godzilla and Mothra stared at each other and gave each other a warm smile. Then Bagan saw the sword and grabbed it. Then when Bagan got up Mothra's eyes widened and Godzilla turned around and the sword just went threw him. Godzilla looked down in surprise and Bagan whispered to him "If I go down, you go down with me" Then Bagan fell back wards dead. "Godzilla!" Mothra shouted. Mothra started to really worry. Then she knew what could keep him from dying by the sword. So she took Godzilla while the sword was still in him and took off.


	5. Chapter 5

Note: I own nothing

Bagan's body slowly turned to dust. Dust sparkled the night sky like many lightning bugs lighting up the sky. As soon as Bagan's body disappeared something was growing out of the ground.

Meanwhile, Mothra went back to Infant Island carrying the unconscious Godzilla with the sword still in him. Mothra hurried in the cave and put Godzilla on a platform made of stone. She called out to her fairies and worshipers help Godzilla survive. Mothra then pulled out the sword because if he is healed while the sword was still in him, it wouldn't be able to be removed. Mothra's worshipers started chanting and her fairies circled over Godzilla's body. For a while nothing happened. Then Godzilla started to glow a yellowish-golden glow. It was a sign it was working. Mothra looked over Godzilla with high hopes of him pulling threw. Then when the ritual stopped, Mothra then tried to get Godzilla to wake up. "Godzilla?" Mothra said touching Godzilla. Godzilla didn't move. "Godzilla? Please wake up! Please!" Mothra shouted as she held Godzilla's face, hoping his eyes would open. A few minutes passed and Godzilla didn't move still, there was no sense of life in him. Mothra then lost hope for Godzilla's survival. A tear went down her cheek. "You can't die.. You can't.." Mothra said in a sad tone. Mothra then put her face in his chest in an embrace. Her worshipers then bowed in respect for Godzilla. She pulled out of her embrace. "I love you" she whispered to him. Then she gave him one last kiss. Then all of the sudden a heart beat was heard. It started beating faster and faster. Then all of the sudden Godzilla's eye opened. Only to see a sad Mothra putting her head on his chest. "Mothra? Are you ok?" Godzilla asked. "No I'm not because you are dead" Mothra said crying. Then she looked at him and saw he was alive. "Godzilla?" Mothra asked. "Yes, it's me" Godzilla responded. Mothra stared for a moment then said on the top of her lungs "Godzilla!". She then embraced Godzilla and kissed him and cried in happiness. Her worshipers all applaud and the fairies formed a heart over Godzilla and Mothra. Godzilla and Mothra pulled out of their kiss and hugged. Then all of the sudden Godzilla glowed again, but this time in a shiny blue way. Everyone stopped and waited to see what would happen. Then when the glowing stopped, Godzilla looked more like a legendary monster now. Godzilla looked more fierce then he did before. Mothra then drooled at his new look. Godzilla looked at her. "You ok Mothra?" Godzilla asked wondering why she was looking at him like that. "Huh? Oh.. um.. nothing. You just look so handsome looking like that" "What are you talking about?" Godzilla asked confused. "Take a look" Mothra said as she held a crystal to Godzilla so he could see. Godzilla had a shocking reaction to it. "Wow! I.. look.. awesome!" Godzilla said.

"The prophecy is true!" One of her worshipers yelled and the rest of her worshipers cheered. "Prophecy?" Godzilla asked Mothra. "Long story" Mothra lied as she blushed. "Works for me" Godzilla said. Then something got Godzilla's attention. "What's that?" Godzilla asked. "What do you mean Godzilla?" Mothra asked. "I feel a strong power coming from where we were battling Bagan. Come on!" Godzilla said. as he grabbed Mothra and led on to the destination. Mothra's worshipers followed them out and still cheered. When the got to the spot they saw something they never saw before. Their eyes widen and tears began to show in their eyes. "I never seen anything like this" Mothra said and sniffed a little. "It's the most beautiful thing I ever seen" Godzilla said. "Excuse me" Mothra said. "Kidding" Godzilla said teasing her and chuckling a little. Mothra just rolled her eyes. What they saw was a huge flower-like plant sticking out of the ground. It had a red glow around it and sparkles were still flying in the air. "It is said that this rare plant gives any guardian monster unlimited life" Mothra said. "Unlimited life? Wouldn't that be.. more of a curse or something" Godzilla said. "Not unless you are with someone" Mothra explained. "Wait. You want me to eat it's leafs?" "You won't be the only one Godzilla" "You're eating one too?" "Yes. If we eat its leafs, we would never die and be together forever" Godzilla gave it some thought, then decided "I'm not going to eat it" Mothra had a shocking look on her face. "Not until after you eat yours" Godzilla finished. Mothra then was relived. Then she ate hers. Godzilla gave her a smile then ate his. They both glowed a bright red that was so big you can see it from space. Godzilla and Mothra then stopped glowing they looked like real gods then. Both had fancy designs on themselves. Then they looked at each other, stared in amazement on how the other looked. Then they slowly moved closer and kissed. As they were kissing the both glowed red, then a huge wave of red spread across the globe. All the damage Bagan caused and all of the lives that were lost came back. Gamera then appeared behind them and Godzilla and Mothra turned. "I see you two got the honor of being actual gods" Gamera said impressed. Godzilla and Mothra blushed. Gamera then was about to walk away and go back to his home, then Godzilla stopped him. "Wait. Why won't you have one? We can use some backup" Godzilla said. "I used to dream of having one of those leafs. But now, I don't feel like having one" "Come on Gamera, the world still needs you" Gamera then gave it a thought and made his decision.

On monster island, all the monsters came back to life. "I'm alive? I'm alive!" Anguirus shouted. He looked down and saw Baragon eating food. "My food!" Baragon shouted. Rodan then swoops down and grabs Baragon's food. "Hey!" Baragon shouted. Anguirus shook his head with a smirk. "Some things will never change" Anguirus said to himself. Then he spotted a flying figure in a distance. All the monsters gathered on the beach and waited for the figure to land. Then when the figure landed it was Mothra in her god form. "Whoo! Look at you Mothra! Looks like you went to a beauty salon" Anguirus commented. "Not really, we just saved the world" Mothra said. "Why does it seem like it's always up to you and Godzilla to save the world? It's like you two are like protagonists to a story or something" "You would be surprised" Mothra said. Then a huge wave showed up from the ocean and then when it bursted Godzilla was seen in his god form. All watched in awe as he walked to the shore. When he stopped everyone just stared with their jaws dropped. There was an awkward silence. Then Mothra slapped them all to knock them out of it. "Ow!" they all said in unison. "Nice to see you guys too" Godzilla said a little sarcastic. "Theres someone I want you guys to meet" Godzilla said. Then jets were heard and a shell lands and Gamera shows himself in his god form. All the other monsters stared at the three for a moment. "I think Godzilla looks better" Baragon said and all the monsters talked in agreement. All three monsters in god form slapped themselves on the forehead. "These guys are never going to change" Godzilla said. "Oh, speaking of change I got something to tell you" Mothra said to Godzilla. "What's that?" Godzilla asked. Mothra whispered it to him. Godzilla eyes widened in surprise. "You sure?" Godzilla asked. Mothra nodded. Godzilla felt her belly and asked "Should I tell them?" Godzilla asked. Mothra said "Knock yourself out". Baragon took a rock and knocked himself out. All just shook their heads in a disapproving way. "I've got an announcement" Godzilla said to the whole group. Everyone waited for what Godzilla was about to say. "I'm going to be a dad!" Everyone cheered. It was a happy moment. Gamera smiled then was about to leave. Mothra saw this and whispered something to Godzilla and he nodded. "Gamera? Where are you going?" Godzilla asked. "My work is done here, but don't worry I'll be back before you know it" Gamera said to Godzilla. "What if.. there was something else for you to do here?" Godzilla asked. "What do you mean?" Gamera asked. "What me and Mothra were wondering.. was if.. you could be our baby's godfather?" Godzilla asked. Gamrea looked surprised at this. Then he goes up to Godzilla and said "Looks like I'll be staying after all. Just let me take care of a few things" "Ok, see you when you get back" "See you around, protecter of man" Gamera said as he took off. Godzilla looked up and smiled. Godzilla went back to the group. "What did he say?" Mothra asked. "He said yes, he just needs to take care of a few things first" "He is a good guardian" "But not as good as you" Godzilla said with a smile. Mothra smiled back at him and gave him a kiss.

A couple years later the baby was born and Gamera returned. "Aw it's so cute the, little guy" Anguirus said then the baby bit his finger. "Ow!" Anguirus complained. And everyone laughed. "Yep, he's your son alright" Rodan said laughing. "What should we call it" Godzilla asked. "We got to check the gender first" Mothra said. She looked and she saw a penis. "It's a boy" Mothra said in awe. The baby yawned and fell asleep in it's mother's arms. "Now what should we call him?" Godzilla asked. "How about.. Insido?" "Not a bad name" Godzilla said. "Sleep tight.. Insido" Godzilla said. That was a start of a whole new life for Godzilla, Mothra and their new son, Insido. They protect man from any aliens and wild mutants that dare attack the planet. And they all lived happily ever after.

The End

A/N: I couldn't come up with a good name for the baby so I decided to go with Insido. I might make a sequel to this. Tell you what, if I get 10 comments all from different people that say yes for a sequel I'll start working on it then. Until then, read and review please.


End file.
